broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Epic Mount (EqG)
This is the Equestria Girls version of Epic Mount. For other versions see Epics alternate reality counterparts. Epic Mount is the human/EqG version of Epic Mount set in the spinoff ''Equestria Girls''. While this is technically part of Ponytale, it is seperate from the general Ponytale stories as it's own minor spin-off. Description A youth who wears a grey hoodie with black jeans and carries tiny metal shield accessory on his belt buckle that resembles his cutie mark. He has long, unkept, brown hair that goes down to his back. He wears black and blue trainers and speaks in a faint british accent. History Epic Mount is an exchange student from Britain who began attendance of Canterlot High School not long after the events of the first movie. His arrival was during the summer break where he spent the holidays getting adjusted with his new life in a town just by local woodlands. Upset by these sudden changes of his life he spend most of his time alone in the forest. During the summer he met Fluttershy who was enjoying summer break in the village with her family. She lost her pet rabbit in the woods and Epic helped find him. Ever since they've became friends, both with a love for forests and animals. Almost nothing is known of Epic Mounts life or home prior to the exchange other than the fact he was born with the ability to see and interact with what little magic the world has. Epic does not recall volunteering for the exchange program nor who he went along with it making him all the more of a mystery, even to himself. He now lives with Zecora in the village near Everfree Forest where he takes a long bus trip to Canterlot to attend school. When it comes to Canterlot High he did not want to go to a place full of strangers and be expected to fit in. However as Fluttershy also attends the same school she promises to help him adapt to the school as it really isn't as bad as he believed it will be. Epic discovers that he could see magical things that were undetectible to everyone else other than Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Principal Celestia was also aware of Epic's gift to interact with magical beings around the school and charged Epic to make sure the magical element in Canterlot High School does not harm or interfere with the students or school life in Canterlot High School, thus leading Epic on a series of adventures keeping the normal and magical lives around the school seperate. (He falls under the Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World trope, where he has to deal with magical creatures and monsters which may cause trouble for the school while attend his school life.) Epic rarely interacts with others outside the forest, only going into town when he wants something and prefering his time and privacy in the woods. However his first meeting with Fluttershy was in the forest and would sometimes acompany Fluttershy and her friends on trips around Canterlot.. :See Ponytale for Equestria Girls based stories. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Due to lack of skills or talent with any musical instruments, during the CHS Musical Showcase, Epic helped with the event as a roadie helping with the heavy lifting and technical things behind the scenes throughout the event. He was aware The Dazzlings were up to something bad after their song had peculiar reaction to people and was first to warn Principal Celestia about it before Twilight and her friends. Princicpal Celestia and Luna were already under their spell and insulted Epic's claims as baseless. Meanwhile Discord who had followed Twilight into their world (and retained his Equestrian draconequus self) to cause trouble, took interest in Epic Mount who was the only one other than Twilight and The Dazzlings who could see him, thus started to pick on Epic, fueling his doubts towards the princicpals and friends. It was during the events that The Dazzlings sent Sonata Dusk to distract Epic Mount. she inavertedly suceeded when her distraction lead to conversations on how they feel involved with their friends, thus the two sparking up a friendship. Due to his absence and Discords shenanigans, Sunset Shimmer was left in charge of magical management. After the Sirens were defeated, Epic resigned from his duties of School Guardian and requested to go home. He told Celestia that the sirens could of been stopped if they had listened to him or Twilight Sparkle to begin with, but felt from what they said they never appreciated him to begin with and only took him from his home for his abilities. Celestia, Luna and his friends were sad to see him go but respected his wishes. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Epic was absent throughout the movie as he was no longer school guardian, but after the events of the movie, Princicpal Celestia requested him back due to magical events that had happened. Epic reluctanly accepts, given he missed his friends and concerned for their safety, but happy that he was asked first that through some shady exchange student program. He patches his student=principal relationship with the principals and continues duties as guardian. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Epic Mount realised that magical disturbances will continue to happen even on summer break and that someone will have to stay to deal with it. While Principal Celestia insistance he should come with the school to Camp Everfree for time off, Vice Princicpal Luna agrees Canterlot will still need a guardian while Sunset Shimmer and her friends go to Camp Everfree. But since Epic lived not far away from camp and would occasionally visit them from time and time due to his suspicion something magical might be going on around Camp Everfree. Principal Celestia however concerned that Epic is being too caught up in Guardian duties and should take a break. The events of the movie actually happens during the first few weeks of camp, it was afterwards that Celestia found Epic Mount lurking around Camp Everfree and she forward Gloriosa Daisy for Epic Mount to attend the camp believing Epic Mount needed to stop pushing himself with school duties and have fun. It was also during the later weeks that a giant wolf much larger than average began stalking the camp. Fluttershy's newfound communication with animals made her able to talk to the wolf and discover the wolf to be Epic Mount under some sort of werewolf curse. The cause of the transformation was a black geode that when exposed to full-moon light would cause Epic Mount to transform into a wolf. Once the black geode was destroyed the curse over Epic Mount was broken. Differences Unlike his pony counterpart, Epic Mount was never taken away from his mother, because of this he is more non-agressive pacifist. Instead of the life of a warrior he is an average youth who just so happens to be living near the forest of Camp Everfree. He prefers to explore the woods, often with fantasy of heroism and adventure. He also has the ability to interact with creatures that are regarded as "magical" (such as goblins, fairies and related intruders that come from the Wondercolts statue). An ability he was born with and not granted to him through Equestrian magic. Because of this Principal Celestia assigned him as a "school guardian" of sorts. Like his pony counterpart, he hopes to be a true hero just like his make-believe adventures, however he is hesitant with his school responsabilities and power. Abilities Supernatual Awareness :Article: Spiritual Awareness Epic Mount was born with the ability to see and interact with magical beings like monsters, fairies and goblins. A power unique to only a few in the world of Equestria Girls. When Epic had to move to Canterlot, this caused a mental block on his abilities. However since Canterlot High School is built on a junction of ley lines, the statue the exact crossing point, it is the cause of paranormal events and magical phenomenons at the school, such as the portal to the Pony World. he gradually realises that what he has known growing up was indeed real and deals with wierd paranormal stuff on a school-daily basis. Lycanthropy :Main article: Werewolf During his time in Camp Everfree, Epic suffered from lycanthropy, turning into a large wolf during the nights of the full moon and scaring fellow campers. This was caused by a black geode. Once the geode was destroyed, Epic would not longer turn into a ferocious wolf. Relationships This Article is a WORK IN PROGRESS The content of this article may change as more information on ''Equestria Girls'' develops. Epic Mount's relationships differate from the relations his pony counterpart has. (It is also of yet undecided how Epic will be to Fluttershy's friends.) At first Epic refused to attend Canterlot High because he was aware of how judgemental of others can be, especially in social pressumed places as Amareican themed schools, since he was home educated and attended public school in britain. As the law he was required to attend education Princess Twilight Sparkle The two would have never met since Twilight Sparkle is actually a pony from a magical kingdom in an alternate dimension. However, the school statue is the gateway to the pony world that opens once every thirty moons. This is because the statue is built on a crossing point of many ley lines and serves as a rift to the magic dimension and causing paranormal events to happen in the school like monster sightings. The two could finally meet around Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, introduced as a close friend from out of town. However with Discord taking interest on Epic and Fluttershy and her friends needing to spend time with Twilight, Epic had little time to meet with her and unaware Twilight and Discord are from the same world. Twilight Sparkle Due to her pendant-shaped device imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Fluttershy Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. The two have been friends since Epic helped find her bunny in the Old Woods. No longer seeing him as a scary forest stranger, the two spending more time with each other. Fluttershy visiting him where they enjoy walks and games through the woods together and Epic Mount visiting her at the Canterlot Animal Shelter to help her with the animals. Understanding Epic's worries of attending Canterlot High, she promises to help him adapt and to introduce him to her friends. Although she is worried how they would take to her spending side-time with a guy like Epic. Somewhen during Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks she vouched for Epic to assist the band behind stage. However she was still suspicious of his interest in The Dazzlings, unaware that he was also bothered by Discord at the time who chose to hide from anyone but Epic. But when she was nervous about performing on stage, Epic was there to comfort her. Rainbow Dash Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. However initially this ability was dormant until she helped Epic fight a goblin that was causing trouble in the school. She found Epic Mount in the girls changing rooms holding her underwear. Disbelieving his excuse about chasing goblins, swiftly slaps him. During lunchtime, she told her friends what had happened in which all but Fluttershy believe they shouldn't assosiate with him, Fluttershy being the only one who does not believe he is a pervert, goes to hear Epic's side of the story. Before the end of the day Rainbow Dash noticed a gathering of a school fight happening in the halls. She was suprised that it was Epic who was fighting with some sort of creature. While everyone was questioning Epics behavior for waving his fists around, and couldn't indentify what he was struggling with, she could see the very creature that they could not, the very "goblin" which she did not believe Epic was on about. Realising Epic was telling the truth and was in trouble helped him subdue the goblin. Ever since then they became friends. Rarity Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Pinkie Pie Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Applejack Due to Twilight's crown imbued her with magic, she also possess the ability to see and interact with magical creatures. Derpy Epic and Derpy attends a special social class together and usually good friends. Sunset Shimmer Like Epic Mount, she also possess the ability to see the magical because she is actually a unicorn from Equestria. Epic Mount never knew what she was like before he attended school and was quick to befriend her faster than other students who were still uneasy with her. She too gave Epic the benefit on a doubt when it comes to his peculiar actions (other than that issue with Rainbow Dash on his first day) but once she knew Epic was more involved in magical happening than she and her friends were they became friends. When he has trouble with magical issues Epic can count on her and her friends to help him. Diamond Dogs The Diamond Dogs are a gang of delinquents that attend the school and tend to bully other students. Epic Mount being one of there victims to pick on for being "wierd". Epic resorts to fighting back whenever they get rough on him. It is these encounters where Epic fights back make him appear as an intimidating delinquent reputation, which along with stopping monsters around the school in secret makes him even more strange than he wants to be. Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna After the loss of their previous School Guardian, another was needed to take his place. Only 5 in the school possessed the same abilities the School Guardian had but not through the same means nor were suited to be protectors of the school. So the previous guardians next of kin was sought out and Epic Mount was discovered who indeed posses the same magic as the previous School Guardian. So the princicpals arranged a student exchange program where Epic attend their school for a few months. Epic was confused that he did not recall volunteering for the program and he was shifted off over seas rather fast. After his first few days of school and realising his abilities, the Princicpals told Epic they were aware of his abilities and request him to protect their school from the supernatual as the next School Guardian. Epic did not accept at first but given he became more involved into events and dealt with them effectively ended up as guardian. The princicpals share a fair teacher-student relationship but after the CHS Musical Showcase Epic felt the principals did not respect him as guardian when he and his friends warned them and refused them. Celestia was reluctant to see Epic go but agreed that they have been unfair to him and allowed him to return to his family. The role of guardians falling to the Rainbooms. After the threat of Nightmare Sparkle after the Friendship Games, Princicpal Celestia requested Epic Mount to return to Canterlot High School given there is more magical activity than ever before. While Epic was reluctant to return he did miss his friends and concerned for their safety, decided to return, excusing his return as he wasn't much of a "guardian" back home and had purpose. The Dazzlings When he first found out about Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, instead of being charmed by their music, it was from their song he as instantly suspicious on how they stir rivalry among the students and believe it could be magic related. He reluctantly joined road crew on the account he lacked musical talent. Being able to move backstage and behind the scenes he was able to investigate magical interferences further. However with helping with heavy equipment, concerns of the band mates and distractions from The Dazzlings prooves difficult, he felt more distance from his friends and less of any use to anyone. During The Rainbooms first performance of the Battle of the Bands, Adagio and Aria had charmed the other contestants to sabotage the stage. Sonata couldn't charm Epic with her magic singing, but since Epic had no direct quarrel with her and the two simply started talking to her outside the competition. While it did indeed distract Epic long enough as they intended, the two talked over things such as treatment from their friends and how they felt about there involvement with the contest. Sonata's brief experiance with his kindness made them friends even if she knew little of friendship. Discord Discord is a draconequus from the world of Equestria. He is known to cause mayhem and chaos wherever he goes. While being in the world of Cantelrot High School limits his magic, he is not entirely without it due to natual chaos more promident by the people of this world. It was by pure chaotic chance he found a way to Canterlot High School from Equestria. His plans were to create a new age of chaos in the world of Canterlot High School but figured with it's world having human like problems as war, political deception and oppressive and pointless systems in place the world was already pretty chaotic as it once was. Epic Mount is the only one who notices he is a draconequus and thus Discord follows him around to find out more about Canterlot High School and causing shenanigans causing Epic Mount to question everything and himself more. Gloriosa Daisy & Timber Spruce Epic did not attend Camp Everfree with the other students given he had guardian duties elsewhere, but when he became aware of activity happening over at the forest he began investigating there. Gloriosa was suspicious of him lurking around but Celestia assured him she was one of his students and asked for Epic to attend Camp Everfree. Epic refused by Celestia insisted that he needed to stop pushing himself and learn to enjoy Camp Everfree. Epic discovered from Timber Spruce that a lot of magical stuff has happened last few weeks of camp and he missed it all. But helps the latest attendee get aquainted with camp life and learn how to have fun. When a large wolf began prowling the forest during the later weeks of Camp Everfree, Gloriosa and Timber were concerned for the campers safety while Epic believed that the wolf could be of magical relations. Goblin The Goblin is a creature who Epic found on the first day of school causing trouble. Despite the obvious chase throughout the school the goblin was able to evade the other students sight with ease as if invisible to them. Epic chased the goblin into the girls locker room at the gym where Rainbow Dash smacked him out of a misunderstanding with articles of clothes. The goblin later shows up and explains that while the world lacks actual magic, there are other neighbouring magical dimensions where magical beings come and go, Canterlot High School attracting the magic. The goblin speaks and behave in chav stereotype and occasionally cause minor trouble and disturbances to Epic Mount, though not entirely hostile towards him. At times Epic would seek the goblin out for information on magical happenings that he or his friends cannot find, although usually the goblin want something in return for the information. The goblin is not from Equestria, but another magic world. Concept ideas Originally there were two concept ideas for the EqG character Epic Mount. One version was the original Epic Mount asked Discord to go to the new world after Celestia forbids him and thus ended up with memory loss believing himself a true human by another name. The other premise is that he came from an EqG version of Everfree Forest and enroled in a paramilitary academy. Ideas may still change for who is Epic Mount and his differences and commons with his pony self, ideas may change depending on the premise of Equestrian Girls such as locations and settings. Epic Mount may have a mother or adopted by Zecora and can be confirmed he is from Britain (perhaps Camelot itself), if this world have countries named and/or based on actual Earth countries. As for antagonist, either cultist who worship Tirek as a devil or perhaps another My Little Pony 'n Friends villain (since the show had human antagonists like the Witches from the Volcano of Gloom or Somnambula.) Alternately either Epic lives in peace in Old Woods with no antagonists. His challenge being a british young man adapting to an Amareican public school. Trivia *His concept production is named after user:Mystic Monkey real name. After all, Epic Mount started off as a self-insert to begin with. *He can also be socially different, which can be reflected that he attends certain clases with Derpy. *He has an omnivore diet, unlike the girls who are vegetarian. He likes to eat meat. *The idea of a School guardian was inspired from ''Gunnerkrigg Court'' where the institution have the Protector of the Court. *While being counterpart to his pony self, his parentage is different and confirmed from pony counterpart. Epic Mount from Equestria does not have confirmed parents. Gallery Equestria Guy.jpg|Concept art. Category:Male Category:Ponytale Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Humans